Mi Angel
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan viene de un pueblo ahí conocio a Jacob Black que solo jugo con ella y dejo su reputación por los suelos, sus padres la corren de su casa y ella viaja Nueva York donde conoce a Edward que se vuelve SU ANGEL, hay enredos, problemas, desamores pasiones, encuentros, golpes y mucho mucho amor. Si quieres saber como la salvo Edward entra y disfruta


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a mi vampiro favorito Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mi autoria**

**Chicas regrese con una historia escrita por mi! woow verdad?**

**Pues estaba escuchando música cuando me inspire y aquí esta va a tener pocos capítulos así que espero les guste.**

* * *

-Jóvenes atención! podremos usar el auditorio en cuanto los alumnos de canto terminen su tiempo, mientras siéntense por favor.

-Ven Jacob vamos a sentarnos atrás mientras vemos a esas hermosuras.

-Sabes Sam esa chica la de cabello castaño me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien

-Estas aluciando viejo

-En serio, sabes me recuerda a esa chava de 4 ojos que estaba loca por mis huesos pero pobre estaba tan fea y gorda que le hice un favor en quitarle la virginidad

-Ja como me voy a olvidar de ella, si sufriste para llevártela a la cama tuviste que emborracharte

-Solo puedo decir una palabra Bro FRIGIDA

-Ya olvídate de ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Isabella Swan la hija del jefe de policía

-Oye y el jefe no te reclamo?

-Que va, lo ultimo que supe es que corrió a su hija por Puta, después de que publique las fotos y el video todo el pueblo la señalaba y sus padres terminaron por avergonzarse de ella

-Y a donde se fue?

-No se ni me interesa, sabes ya me canse de hablar de esa puta mejor veamos a nuestras nuevas victimas.

-Mira a esa chava la castaña que dijiste esta que se cae de buena parece una Diosa Jake

-No, no , no mi chavo yo la vi primero, esa preciosura es para mi asi que vete buscando otra

-Esta bien veamos

La castaña se movía como toda una experta, año y medio de clases de baile le habían servido de algo, estaba estudiando actuación, canto y baile pero la verdad esta ultima se le dificultaba y tener publico externo a su clase le ponía de nervios pero trataba de sacar sus sentimientos en el baile como le había aconsejado su maestra, en ese momento pensó en todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos años, amor, tristeza, vergüenza incluso ganas de morirse es lo vivió , pero gracias a un ángel que logro salvarla estaba aquí tratando de cumplir sus sueño.

Ya había pasado su turno y pudo descansar un momento cuando vio a alguien conocido

-No puede ser, susurro la castaña

-¿Que pasa Bells?, te pusiste pálida

-Alice acabo de ver al maldito que me destrozo la vida

-¿Donde?, dime que en este mismo momento lo mato y espera que lo vea tu ángel como le dices, no se la va a acabar

-Al fondo esta platicando con el alto moreno de cabello negro

-¿Ese es Jacob?

-Sip, Alice me quiero ir

-ah, no Isabella Swan vas a salir y vas a bailar como nunca has bailado y le vas a demostrar a este patán que saliste adelante

-Pero Al me da terror

-Anda Bells hablo con la maestra para que te ponga una canción con mucho ritmo y te puedas lucir además ya casiii vienen poor tiii.-

Solamente pudo sonreír y ponerse roja, pero le dio animo recordar a su ángel salvador como ella le decía

-Si Al tienes razón pon algo con ritmo

Comenzó a sonar la canción de **Mal de Amores de Juan Magan en remix**, esa canción le encantaba por que su novio una vez que se habían peleado se la había dedicado

Isabella al principio le dio pena pero como fue pasando la canción fue ganando confianza y en el mejor momento llego su angel Edward Cullen su novio desde hace un año y medio, el mismo que la saco de su miseria y le enseño a vivir, le dio amigo y sobre todo le dio una familia, Adoraba a sus padres Carlisle y Esme de hecho los sentía como suyos, su mejor amiga Alice es hermana de Edward y Emmet su hermano mayor es su oso en tamaño natural y la esposa de el Rosalie junto con Alice son las tres mosqueteras, no sabría que hubiera hecho si no lo hubiera conocido.

Ahora bailaba viéndolo a los ojos solo estaban el y ella en el auditorio en su propia burbuja personal, Edward comenzó a cantar su parte favorita

Dime q tal como t va  
Bien, un momento para ir a molestar  
Si en tu mirar pudiera yo obviar  
Que tú conmigo quisieras estar  
Momentos tan finos con electro latino  
Mami vente conmigo oh oh

yo, yo con esta letra d amor, mor  
Te ruego te pido perdón  
No soy tan malo como tú piensas  
Por dios bailamos esta canción  
Tu y yo

Amaba como la veía, amaba como le hablaba, amaba como la abrazaba, amaba como la besaba, pero sobre todo amaba como la hacia el amor.

-Vamos Isabella Swan pronto Cullen mas sexy que ya llego mi hermano. -le grito Alice

Al escuchar ese nombre Jacob abrió los ojos como plato no podía ser la misma cuatro ojos y gorda Swan debía haber un error, necesitaba saber si había escuchado mal asi que se acerco al asiento de enfrente para preguntarle a una chava no tan fea.

-Hola linda

-Hola guapo

-Te molesto? lo que sucede es que tengo una amiga que no veo hace años y la chava de enfrente la de cabellos parados la que parece duende dijo un nombre y me parece que es el suyo

-Debes de hablar de Alice Cullen es la que esta saltando sin parar

-Si, ella ¿Qué nombre dijo?

-Ah dijo Isabella Swan es su cuñada y ese Dios que vez parado allí es su novio Edward Cullen

-Ah, oye y hace mucho las conoces?

-Pues a Alice si, la conozco desde kínder y a Isabella no, la conozco como hace un año o un poco mas

-Sabes no creo que sea mi amiga ella estaba gordita

-Pues Isabella estaba rellenita pero con las clases de baile a bajado mucho de peso

-Me dijiste que el chavo de allá era su novio no?

-si Edward Cullen, son novios desde hace año y medio mas o menos

-Y no sabes si van en serio?

-Yo creo que si, donde vaya Edward va Isabella y viceversa la única vez que se separan es para sus clases, el estudia medicina aparte de guapo es muy inteligente y rico, viven juntos pero antes de eso ella vivía con el en casa de los padres de Edward.

-Y los padres de ella lo aceptan?

-No se la verdad es que nuca los hemos visto por aquí creo que murieron o algo asi.

Ya había acabado la canción e Isabella se había bajado del escenario a abrazar a ese chavo se veía contenta y feliz pero algo en su interior le comenzó a molestar, cuando se dieron un beso tenia ganas de ir a partirle la cara a ese tipo que no estaba tan guapo y echarle e en cara que ella había sido primero su mujer que el la había saboreado no podría decir que la había hecho gritar por que en realidad ella es una frígida.

-Ah ok muchas gracias creo que no es mi amiga.

-Toma mi teléfono y llamame para salir

- Si gracias te llamo

Jacob se regreso con su amigo Sam

-A que no sabes

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Te acuerdas de la castaña?

-Si,

-Pues esa Diosa es mas ni menos que Isabella Swan

-Oh, oh

-¿Que sucede?

En ese momento Jacob sintió un golpe en su nariz, cuando pudo recuperarse vio que era el novio de Isabella

-¿Que te pasa imbécil?

-No se como te atreves a mostrar la cara aquí idiota pero de una vez te digo que no voy a permitir que te acerques a Isabella me escuchas ella ya no esta sola

-Y ¿Quién me lo va a impedir?

-Yo

-Pues no te tengo miedo, y escúchame una vez fue mia y te aseguro que lo volverá a ser

-Eso en tus sueños Jacob , fui una muchacha ingenua y tonta pero créeme que si de algo me arrepiento fue de haber caído en tu juego escúchame bien Jacob Black si te acercas a mi te juro que yo misma te dejo sin hijo ¿entendiste? por que aprendí a defenderme y ya no me vas a hacer mas daño -Tomo la mano de Edward.-Vamos mi amor que este tipo no vale nuestro tiempo acuérdate que hoy nos vamos de viaje

-Si amor vámonos

Salieron del auditorio mientras todos veían a Jacob

-¿Que me ven? Lárguense que no soy un payaso

-Estas bien Bro

-Si, pero te digo esos dos me la van a pagar e Isabella te juro va a regresar a mi cama, me va a rogar que la haga mia y cuando ya n me sirva le volveré a bota a mi nadie me humilla

* * *

**Mis niñas este fic va a ser corto va a mostrar cuando sus padres la corrieron, como conoció a Edward como la ayudo como se enojaron, también cuando...bueno ya no les adelanto mas jeje**

**Les gusto? creen que vale la pena continuarlo?**

**Las quiero**


End file.
